Kace Withers
Kace Withers is an OC created by Unkown987. Appearance Kace is a light skinned male in his early 30's. He appears to be clad in dark coloured armor. He also appears to be wearing a black paintball mask, with headphones with the letter L on them. He is always seen with what appears to be a Colt M1911A1 pistol. Personality Kace has a somewhat bitter and angry demeanor. It appears that he prefers solitude, such as going on adventures by himself. He also appears to hate things that block him from doing things, which can turn out to be civilians just minding their own business, which he may kill in cold blood. He also has a strange, but excessive obsession for guns. Moveset Upgrades Min: Increases Kace's Health. (Up to 250.) Med: Decreases the chance of Kace's pistol being damaged. (down to 5%) Odd: Increases the amount of stamina Kace has, and decreases the amount of time Gun Maintenance (T) takes. (down from 20 seconds to 10 seconds, and stamina is doubled if maxed) If your Kace is 50'd (maxed out), he will have a Riot Shield on his back when not used. This gives him an extra move. (RMB) Backstory Kace was born with his brother in a medium sized town. Things were rather normal for him and his family, only thing that would be bad was the crime there. There was a rather dangerous obsession Kace had, and that obsession... was guns. This obsession started when he was 9 years old, and still going. He always thought that guns were interesting, especially pistols. His obsession would be finally be somewhat quenched by letting him enter a military academy when he became 17. He was given a M1911A1 Colt pistol as his gun of choice for practicing targets. Everything seemed to go smoothly for a few months, until one day, the town would meet its end to a powerful group. The supposed "Orderly Faction" decided to take a visit to Kace's town. When they reached the town, they made a announcement that they will bring order to the crime happening in the area. The townsfolk didn't respond to this announcement lightly, and said that they were strong enough to deal with the crime themselves, which they were. This made the leader (who will become an OC in time), tell his followers to assault the town. The townsfolk tried their absolute best to combat the "Orderly Faction", but to no avail. They failed, and the faction took over the town. Most of the population died in the firefight. Kace shot many interns while the fight was going on. He tried to kill the leader and his more important men, but he failed. Eventually, seeing no use in the town, the leader told his followers to kill the rest of the townsfolk and destroy the town. Kace tried to prevent this, however had to run as he was no match for them. His parents were dead, his brother had already abandoned the town, and eventually Kace abandoned the town. By then, all of the people that didn't leave were killed, and the faction destroyed, and abandoned the town. A heartbroken Kace was in a car looking for a town he can live in, and more importantly alert them about the so called "Orderly Faction". The loss of his parents and the destruction of his town severely impacted his personality, and his behavior. Today, he is wandering, looking for the faction's interns to interrogate for information about them Method of activation If Kace ever had his secret in DBX, in order to activate Kace's secret, the player would have to find and touch a pistol in Act 29, and then go all the way to Act 71 to find a black paintball mask. You would know if the secret was activated if the black paintball mask fades away, however if it doesn't, the secret was not activated. Before Fight "Good, NOW GET OUT." (If the majority of the players say "OKAY" without quotes.) Before the fight actually begins, Kace will comment on how the hell the player(s) actually found him, and just tells them to leave him alone due to him hunting down someone. The player(s) have to say "NO" or "OKAY" without the quotes. If the majority of the players say "OKAY", Kace will tell them to get out. If the majority of the players say "NO" without quotes, Kace will state angrily that they are making a huge mistake by crossing him. The player(s) must do the same thing like last time. If they say "OKAY", Kace will tell the player(s) to get out. If they say "NO" again, the fight will begin. Boss Info ".... ALL HELL IS GOING TO BREAK LOOSE HERE, RIGHT, NOW." (Right before the fight begins) MOVESET: Amount of health the boss has: One player server: 500k health. Max server: 1M health. Reward for beating the boss fight: Kace Withers, and 1.5 million gold and 800k exp. Note: The attacks that the boss version of Kace does is not in order, and is done randomly. (theres a cooldown for each move, only thing that would be spammy is his 1: move.) Relationships W.I.P Trivia Kace is about 21 years old. Kace's Aether flame is colored black, similarly to Uccide. Kace got his M1911A1 Colt back when he first began practicing in the military academy. (means that he has had the pistol for a couple years.) Kace's brother is actually alive and well, but i have yet to publish him onto the fanon.Category:Devil Beater Category:Male Characters Category:Users Of Aether